A new life is given
by GlaceonFan
Summary: Raven is a boy of 15 who's parents are dead and he is given a new chance for a good life as a Sneasel.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first attempt at making a story. I am open to all criticism so feel free. Please enjoy. **

Chapter 1

The war begins

Our story begins in the town of Falkrone, located on the west side of mount silver it features a small hospital, as pokemon centers have not been invented yet, they instead have a vet, and a small market. the centerpiece of the town was the hot springs surrounding kanto's only ice rock the only way up to the town is a small path from the top of mount silver. In this town there lives a boy, a boy many would classify as a jock of sorts, he loved sports, hated to be a follower, and was always doing rash moves. Yet, under all this he was dependable and compassionate, defending the helpless when they needed him his name is Raven and this is his story.

Raven griped as he walked home from practice "Why, did dad move me out here after mom died?" he moaned as he looked at the three feet of snow that covered the driveway of his home. Eventually he managed to plow his way into the door and get inside, as he walked in the door he was nearly tackled right back out by his twin pet Eevees. The younger Eevee jumped on Raven's face and began to lick the cold out of his face; while the older one curled up on Raven chest.

"Saul get off of my face!" Raven yelled trying to suppress a laugh. Saul reluctantly got up and started jumping with joy to have his master home. "Dagan let me up!" Raven started to yell at the older of the two Eevees. Dagan just got up, stretched and hopped onto the sofa near at hand then as he fell back asleep. He purred for Raven had begun to stroke his ears. Raven looked down at the two Eevees the younger one with the classic cream and brown fur and the older one with the charred collar fur from the Magmar he had saved the two from. "How I wish I could have been there sooner to prevent that nasty scar from staying on your soft fur." Raven said reminiscing of that day during practice a year ago.

Back then he lived in Unova and was a halfway decent football player with lots of friends and a good education. One day as he was practicing with his teammates when he spotted a flame about twenty feet away in an alley; curious Raven stocked toward the alley and saw a two Eevees under attack by a Magmar. One Eevee (clearly the older) was between the Magmar and his brother with a burn mark on his collar from an ember attack. With that Raven started to charge the Magmar for his compassion for the Eevees was stirred. He tackled the Magmar into a large crate. Then he got up and kicked the magmar out of the alley. Turning to the Eevees he saw that the older one was the only one injured. Relieved Raven pulled a oren berry out of his lunch and gave it to the injured Eevees. At first it refused and growled at him in a threatening stance, but when it nearly passed out of pain it accepted and looked a little better but it was still in danger of death from the deadly burn. Not knowing what to do Raven decided to skip practice and take them back home to care for them. once the Eevees were better they refused to go back to the wild and so they became Ravens pets.

The slamming of the door brought Raven back to the present. He looked up from the old scar on Dagan's collar and starred as Raven's father came in from work with a strange look on his face. "What's the problem dad?" Raven asked a little concerned; he had never seen his dad look this way before.

It took a bit for the question to register on Raven's dad, but at last he looked up and said. "Unova and Johto have allied themselves and are declaring war on Kanto. To top that off Falkrone has become a forward base of the Allies." he sounded excited, Raven and his dad had always been true Unovans at heart. "Also I have to go to out on business; here is the code to my safe if I don't make it back." He sounded as a man preparing to go to his own grave and Raven didn't like it.

"Dad if it's just a business trip then why would you be in danger at all? It's not like people would kill anyone on sight?" Raven started to protest but his dad silenced Raven before he could finish.

"I'm being sent to the Silph co. in Kanto see if exports are still a possibility despite the war." Raven's dad put a combination code on the table, grabbed some dinner and was off to the airfield at the bottom of the mountain.

"Why does dad do this to us? Ever since mom died of cancer five years ago he keeps on taking time to be away when I need him here and now." Raven said, wondering about his dad. Raven glanced up at the clock. "It's only seven I have time to make it to the arcade." He remarked as he reached for his winter gear. He had hardly reached the closet for his coat when he heard a knock at the door. "Who could that be?" He said pondering as he looked through the door. Outside he saw two armed soldiers both looked stern and unyielding. Raven opened the door a crack and asked. "Yes? Can I help you?"

The older and larger of the two asked in a smart military tone. "Is your father here?"

"No he just left for a business trip and I don't expect him home for a few days at least." Raven responded.

The two soldiers exchanged looks and then nodded and walked off into the night as if they had not even been there; but as they were leaving Raven noticed the Kanto colors coming out of one the pockets of the younger one. Raven wondered what the Kanto communists would want with his father and more importantly how'd they got into the town. Raven would've gone ahead with his plan to go to the arcade if it had not been for this experience, instead he decided to get to bed and dismiss the soldiers as figments of his tired brain.


	2. Death to Change

**Hey guys sorry for the long time between posting, but I write only when I feel like it and I just haven't this past month and a half. Now on a different note buried in this chapter is a literary reference, can you find it?**

Chapter 2

Death to Change

Raven awoke the next morning to the sound of the mail truck crunching through the snow by his house. "Well I guess it's time to get up." Raven said thankful that it was Saturday and not a school day.

Raven shrugged on his extra thick coat; turning to the door, he opened it, letting a huge pile of snow fall into the front hallway. "Well, I guess it's time to shovel the walk." Raven commented grabbing his snow shovel and walking toward the pile of snow. "Dagan, Saul, could you guys give me a hand?!" Raven cried out to the two little Eevees asleep nearby. No sooner then he finished saying this Dagan and Saul got up and sprinted over, ready to help.

It took Raven a good hour and a half to make it to the mailbox, even with the Eevees help. After taking the mail in Raven finally sat down to breakfast while he read through the mail. "What's this?" Raven said looking at the strange military letter jutting out of the pile of mail. Curious Raven picked it up wondering why it would come to his house.

"Strange, it's addressed to me." Raven commented opening the letter.

_Dear mister Nevermore _

_We regret to inform you that, while your father was in transit from Falkrone to Saffron City the passenger plane he was on was shot down over Viridian Forest. We are sorry for your loss and hope you can move on._

_Sincerely, Johto Military._

Raven slowly looked up from the letter tears streaming down his face. Turning to the ceiling he cried out in agony and sorrow. "Why, oh why Arceus?!" Raven's head slowly sank back down and fell into his arms folded on the table. As Raven sat there, rage filled him and he picked up the nearby vase, throwing it across the room before sinking back into his arms. The sobbing was clearly audible as Raven shook in sorrow. Slowly Raven calmed himself looking up from his folded arms and said. "My father and mother are dead, my friends are three thousand miles away, and I'm stuck in a tiny town on the side of a frozen mountain, I have nothing to live for now."

Slowly, painstakingly slowly Raven got up and went to the kitchen, grabbing the biggest knife in the cooking drawer, then he lifted it to his chest. Raven moved to stab himself. But the blow never fell, for at that moment a streak of brown and white hit Raven's arm making him drop the knife. Raven stood in shock as he stared at Dagan's cold dark brown eyes; Saul jumped up next to Dagan and started to stare into Raven's eyes. The eyes of the two Eevees were like pools of dark liquid, calm and soothing; yet in these eyes a flame burned, a flame of passion, faith, friendship, and perseverance so strong that no demon of bygone days could snuff it out. Slowly Raven felt his hope rekindled by the flame of the Eevees, and he looked down as he moved to the stairs and sluggishly climbed up.

Raven stifled his sobs as best he could, a good seven hours had passed since he looked at the letter and his hunger was starting to get the better of his depression. Raven stumbled down stairs heading in the direction of the kitchen. As Raven reached the door kitchen he was stopped by Dagan. "Dagan please let me pass, I'm starving." Raven said pleading with Dagan. Dagan looked thoughtful, then he turned and ran into the kitchen shouting out a couple of short yips in pokemon language.

Raven started to walk into the kitchen when he spotted Saul and Dagan bringing a bowl of pecha berries (that had been on the counter to ripen) over to him. Dagan turned to Raven signaling that he should eat the berries. Raven sighed and picked up the bowl, he grabbed a few of the soft berries and tossed them into his mouth letting the sweet juices flow over his dry tongue, but he did not taste them in his depression.

Raven finished the bowl and walked up stairs to his bedroom, tired from crying all day over his father's death. Dagan and Saul watched the lonely figure ascend the stairs and disappear from sight. Dagan simply shook his head and said to Saul. "I wish we could help him more."

Saul turned back to his brother and nodded in agreement, then he said. "We better go up and make sure he's okay."

Raven sat on his bed, head in his hands sobbing slightly. Wearily he raised his eyes at the entrance of the Eevees. "Hey guys." He said half heartedly looking down at the two. "After all that has happened today, I don't know, I just wish I could a second chance at a good life." Raven said turning from the brother and yelling his wish to the ceiling. "I'm just going to go to bed and end this terrible dream." Raven said flopping down on his bed and closing his eyes. Dagan and Saul just looked at each other and began to leave the room, but something drew their attention.

Raven was staring into the strange void of his dreams. "What is this place?" Raven thought aloud as he walked alone in the void. As he walked he spotted a strange mass of creatures coming toward him. The strange creatures began to pick up speed until they were close enough to see clearly. Raven stared at them until he realized what they were, Beedrill hundreds of thousands of them all barely two inches high charging straight at him. Raven began to flee from the swarm but his dream threw him back at them, they began to sting him all over and wherever they stung him it burned like a flamethrower attack. After the Beedrill were finished Raven struggled to his feet, he felt like he was on fire all over. Never had he experienced such excruciating pain. As he looked about he saw his parents coming towards him "Mom? Dad?" he asked weakly. Both his parents smiled down at him as a rumble started to shake the floor. Scared Raven looked around but when he looked back at his parents he saw a machamp standing in their stead. The machamp grinned villainously as it picked up Raven by the arm and began to crush him. Raven opened his mouth to scream but the sound that came out surprised him. A strange hissing sound was all that came from his mouth. The machamp grabbed his shoulders and legs and began to crush him until he was just under three feet tall, then it started on his ears pulling them to the top of his head and stretching them out farther than Raven ever thought they could go. When Raven's ears reached the top of his head the machamp started to pull his tailbone out and split it into three parts. Finally after this torture the machamp left Raven, he was so tired and sore from the whole experience and slipped into the blackness of his sleep undisturbed by any more dreams.

**And quick note The eevees can't talk human they were talking to themselves at that point that confused my brother when he read it**


End file.
